Celebration
by mimijag
Summary: AU/ 1x07 / Prompt from Cassiemortmain. Tom and Sybil / Accidental kiss


**Prompt from Cassiemortmain : Tom/Sybil, accidental kiss.**

**CELEBRATION**

"You sure she's gonna come?"Asked Branson to Gwen.

"For the umpteenth time, yes!"

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"She told me and I quote: "After Dinner is served under the tent, go find Branson and the two of you wait for me at his cottage." It can't be clearer."

"But what does she want?"

Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know. But Lady Sybil can be full of surprise…"

Gwen didn't get the chance to elaborate because, as if sensing they were speaking about her, Sybil appeared near the little cottage. She smiled brightly at them.

"Here you are!"

"Milady", the two servants said, straitening themselves.

"Don't bother with that while we're alone."

She dismissed them with a sign of her hand.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed, pulling out from behind her back a bottle of champagne.

Gwen's and Branson's eyes went wide.

"Can you find us some glasses? I couldn't take some with me," she asked before they could open their mouths to say something.

"I'm afraid I just have two in the cupboard", answered Branson. "But I have a mug too."

"It will be just perfect."

"I'll take care of it," said Gwen before entering the cottage.

Left alone, Branson stared back at Sybil, slightly uncomfortable to be alone with her after they hold hands a few hours earlier. He was happy it happened, he just didn't know what it had meant. Oblivious of his discomfort, Sybil smiled at him and took a few steps to stand in front of him.

"I know that now isn't probably the best time to celebrate Gwen's new job after what we learned about war. But I couldn't think of a better time : the two of you wouldn't be needed for some time and I could just slip away with anyone noticing. They're too busy talking about war to bother with me."

Tom just nodded and gulped. She was so close to him that, if he took a step forward, he probably would feel her breath.

"What do you think of this war, Branson? Do you think it will last?"

"I...I don't know, Milady. Some are saying that it will be over in a few months but..."

"Aw...!"

Tom stopped what he was saying as Sybil was reaching for her eyes, moaning.

"Milady? Are you alright?" He asked, tentatively.

"I...I think that something just get stuck in my eye. It burns. Could you take a look, please?"

She slightly left her head, offering him a better look to her red eye. But Branson just looked at her, unsure of what to do. Could he touched her again without falling apart? Could he touched her even if she's the one asking for it?

"Branson? Please! It hurts!" She insisted, opening her healthy eye to look at him. "I won't bit I promised", she joked.

Hearing her plea, he took a step forward and reach out with a trembling hand to her cheek. He took it delicately between his fingers and tilted her head slightly to have a better look. He was bigger than her so he was slightly dominating her, trying to forget the temptresses lips just a breath away from his.

"I don't see anything", he said softly, trying to get his body under control.

"Maybe it's a eyelash or something like that".

Tom came even closer and Sybil had to hold her breath. Suddenly, her burning eye wasn't the problem anymore. The problem was the fire spreading quickly in her, realising how close to her Branson was. How his breath was caressing her face, how his fingers were holding softly her chin and how his skin was feeling against hers. She then thought back at how they had hold hands sooner in the afternoon and she realised that, maybe, being so close to him wasn't her better idea when she couldn't comprehend yet what her body was screaming to her with its reaction to Branson's touch.

Gwen choose this moment to emerge from the cottage with two glasses and the mug. But she was so excited to taste at last some champagne that she didn't see that they were closed to the door and she bumped into Tom who fell forwards into Sybil. In the movement, their lips touched briefly before he crashed down on her against the wall of the cottage.

"Oh My God!" Exclaimed Gwen. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. Are you two alright?"

Time seemed to stop as Tom was leaning heavily against Sybil who was trapped between him and the wall. He was looking in her eyes and she was looking in his, both still stunned by the brief touched of their lips. But in reality, only a few seconds passed before Tom pushed away from her, muttering some excuses. He then turned away from the two girls, trying to get back in his own body and prying for his blood to leave a certain part of him feeling suddenly very awake.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, Milady", he finally manages after clearing his throat and breathing loudly.

"Nothing that I can't survived", she answered softly, smoothing an imaginary pleat on her dress.

The truth was that she was still trying to find her breath back. The feel of Branson's mouth on hers, as briefly as it was, was still lingering and she was trying to find out what was the meaning of what she was feeling.

Gwen, completely oblivious of what just happened except her clumsiness, let her eyes travel from the chauffeur to her employer's daughter. She was trying to decide what she was missing between Sybil's red cheeks and eye and Branson's sudden silence.

Sensing the awkward silence becoming too heavy for her taste, Sybil cleared her throat and smiled at Gwen before addressing to Branson whose back was still facing the two girls.

"At last, Gwen's move made the trick. I think that whatever was in my eye is gone."

She took the bottle from the floor and hold it to Branson.

"Would you mind open it? I think it's time to celebrate."

Seeing that it seemed to be no trouble and his body finally in check, Tom turned around and smiled at them.

"Do you want it to be smooth or to be...explosive?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Explosive!" The two women squealed.

"Explosive it is then!"

Branson laughed then shook the bottle. The cork opened with a loud "pop" and champagne spurted everywhere. The two women jumped in with the glasses and mug and, when they were full, they cling them.

"Cheers!" said Sybil.

"Cheers !"

"To Gwen and her new life", said Tom.

"For the war to end quickly", added Gwen.

The three friends looked at each other with understanding before drinking silently. It was the beginning of a new era, a new life. It was obvious for Gwen. But for the two others, things were still uncertain. But what they didn't know yet was that, today, had been the beginning of new things to come for them too.

**The end**


End file.
